The embodiments described herein relate to an MRI apparatus for imaging a bodily fluid.
Conventionally, an MRI apparatus is used to image a blood flowing in a blood vessel. For example, the Time-SLIP technique is known as a method of imaging a blood flow (see Mitsue Miyazaki et al: Recent Development of Non-contrast-enhanced MR Angiography, Image Information Medical, Sangyo Kaihatsu Kiko Kabushiki Kaisha September 2006, pp. 952-957).
The method described in the above document may narrow a rendered blood flow range when imaging a patient whose blood flow is slow.